


Добрый знак

by Irdana (Haziran)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Missing Scene, Mystery, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haziran/pseuds/Irdana
Summary: Неофит находит магический артефакт, который меняет всю ее жизнь.





	Добрый знак

Полторы вариации она гонялась за ней. Пересекала моря и пустыни. Забиралась далеко на север и в тропические джунгли. Едва не потеряла своего лусуса, когда вела розыски в дремучих лесах, населенных дикими и жестокими племенами. А заканчивается все в тесной грязной лачуге, которую язык не поворачивается назвать ульем, расположенной в трущобах неподалеку от столицы. Преступница тянется за ружьем, лежащим на столе, но у Неофита всегда была отличная реакция.

Ожидая подкрепления, она садится на корточки возле широко разлившейся лужи лазурной крови. Его Светлость Уважаемый Деспот будет доволен. Преступница, так долго водившая за нос Лигу Законокарателей, все-таки не смогла избежать правосудия. Настолько долго, что это стало личным. Возможно, даже слишком личным – Неофит отмечает, что чувствует нечто, похожее на сожаление.  
Они с Лизерой были отличными напарницами и близкими друзьями, а затем в нее как будто вселился демон. Убив нескольких коллег из Лиги, она скрылась, чтобы в следующий двулунный перигей совершить неудачное покушение на самого Великого Высшекровку и начать длинную утомительную гонку за своей головой.

Но сегодня все кончено. За предоставление тела преступницы суду Неофит получит похвалу и награду от Высшекровных, хотя как профессионал своего дела она осознает, что устранение убийцы без снятия показаний и поимки сообщников значит не так уж и много. Неофит хотела бы поговорить с ней. Спросить, что произошло, почему она оставила дело, которое любила, и пошла против своих. Против нее. Преданный друг в ней хотел бы этого даже больше, чем Законокаратель.

Скоро сюда прибудет группа экспертов, которые опечатают улей, соберут улики и заберут тело. Ей больше нечего здесь делать. Неофит хочет уже встать и уйти, но вдруг замечает, что рука покойницы, крепко прижатая к груди, сжимает какой-то маленький предмет. Не то чтобы ей очень хотелось дотрагиваться до тела, но любопытство берет верх. Вряд ли это записка с именем сообщника или исповедью – скорее всего, просто какая-нибудь мелочь, в которую преступница вцепилась в агонии. Неофит аккуратно становится носком сапога в лужу возле тела, разжимает еще не успевшие окоченеть пальцы, тянет окровавленную нить, на конце которой оказывается небольшой металлический предмет. Что-то вроде медальона. Поднеся его к глазам, Неофит задумчиво хмыкает. Знак Мученика. Ну что же, это немного проясняет все, что натворила Лизера. Наверное.

На лестнице слышатся шаги. Неофит поспешно делает шаг назад и, поддавшись неясному порыву, кладет медальон в карман. Впоследствии она будет говорить себе, что сделала это, чтобы сохранить память о потерянном друге. Вот только она никогда не была сентиментальной.

***  
На следующий вечер первое, что она чувствует, это благодарность. И чувство это адресовано неповоротливому бюрократическому аппарату Альтернии и всем его некомпетентным чиновникам, которые никак не могут набрать в Лигу Законокарателей новых талантливых рекрутов и заселить казарму полностью. Вот уже полвариации она живет одна в отсеке, предназначенном для двоих, и сегодня это наверняка спасло ей если не жизнь, то репутацию и свободу. Проклятый маленький медальон вывалился из кармана и лежит на полу. На самом видном месте. Как она могла не заметить вчера, что ее одежда прожжена насквозь?

С минуту Неофит оглядывает свой отсек в поисках более укромного места. Кокон со снотворной слизью, стол, сидя за которым она изучает иногда личные дела преступников. Дверь не запирается, в отсек в любой момент может войти ее коллега или начальник. У тех, кто дал присягу Ее Императорскому Снисхождению, не может быть секретов от Лиги, поэтому и личное пространство им ни к чему. Значит, Неофиту ничего не остается, кроме как спрятать медальон на своем теле, пока она не придумает, где его хранить. И стоит ли вообще оставлять себе столь опасную реликвию.

Когда она надевает медальон, то замечает, что он более не испачкан кровью. Миниатюрное изображение оков Бунтаря и нить, которая при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается тонкой и гибкой металлической проволокой, полностью очистились. Она не успевает удивиться или задуматься об этом, потому что в отсек заглядывает дежурный по казарме. Великий Высшекровка желает ее видеть.

***  
Как она и думала, Высшекровные остались довольны ее работой, несмотря на то, что в деле нет ни единого допроса и прямой улики. Но Неофит никогда не осмелилась бы озвучить свои сомнения в их присутствии. Потому что она не самоубийца. По обе стороны от Высшекровного стоят два размалеванных белой краской тролля. С их дубин на гладкий мраморный пол все еще капает кровь кого-то менее благоразумного, чем она. Поэтому, когда предводитель Смехубийц говорит, что дело будет закрыто без судебного разбирательства, Неофит крепко сжимает свою трость, но молчит. Она не вчера вылупилась и все понимает. Пусть даже ей это не нравится, она знает свое место.

Высшекровный называет количество золота, которое Неофит получит в качестве награды, и ее брови ползут вверх. Затем он говорит, что ей и ее лусусу требуется отдых, поэтому до следующего светлого сезона она может не возвращаться в Залив Черепов. Она не верит своим ушам. Никто никогда не предлагает Законокарателям никаких отпусков, они служат Справедливости и Его Светлости Уважаемому Деспоту, пока живы. Это просто бессмыслица. Неужели все дело в Лизере и имени Мученика, некстати всплывшем в этом запутанном деле, которое она так блестяще «раскрыла»? Если так, то ей стоит с благодарностью принять награду и улететь сразу же, не заходя в свой отсек за личными вещами. Пока ее ужасное начальство не передумало. Не будь она такой талантливой и очевидно полезной для Высшекровного, ее убили бы вместо того чтобы просто отсылать подальше. А может быть, это всего лишь очередной их каприз, не поддающийся ее пониманию.

Она уже подходит к высокой резной двери из черного дерева, которая ведет наружу, когда ее догоняет последний вопрос Предводителя Смехубийц. Буравя ее своим фирменным полубезумным взглядом, которого ни одна низшекровка не может выдержать и пары секунд, он спрашивает, не заметила ли Неофит чего-нибудь необычного во время погони за Лизерой. Чего-нибудь, что было бы похоже на… магию. Вполне искренне недоумевая, она отвечает, что даже если бы столкнулась с чем-то необычным, то, во-первых, незамедлительно доложила бы об этом Его Светлости, а во-вторых, не стала бы считать это магией. Ведь всем известно, что магии не существует. Фальшивая обманная фальшивка. Высшекровка удовлетворенно кивает. Неофит выходит и немедленно призывает своего лусуса. Под взглядом дворцовой охраны она не решается вытереть холодный пот, выступивший на лбу, или забраться рукой под одежду, чтобы сорвать с себя наконец медальон Мученика.

Все время аудиенции он просто горит огнем.

***  
Вместо того, чтобы отправиться на один из живописных островов Серебряного архипелага, где так любят отдыхать представители аристократии, или к Лиловому заливу, чтобы полюбоваться на дворец Императрицы хотя бы издалека, Неофит направляет своего Огневика на юг, в самую глушь. В место, где непроходимые джунгли борются с безжизненной пустыней. Там ее не будут искать. Заняв брошенную хижину в опустошенном высшекровными селении вдали от больших дорог, она закрывает дверь и все окна, аккуратно расстегивает пуговицы на форме Законокарателя и медленно, готовая в любой момент отдернуть пальцы, дотрагивается до медальона. Холодный. Но, приподняв его, она видит на серой коже ожог. Маленькое клеймо в форме оков Мученика, прямо над солнечным сплетением.

Отпустив Огневика охотиться, остаток дня она проводит в хижине. Прикидывает в уме варианты. Много думает о Лизере. Вспоминает все, что слышала о Мученике. Пытается найти всему логическое объяснение. Не выходит. Не складывается. Ей нужно больше информации. Но как добыть ее теперь, спустя десятки вариаций после восстания? Не говоря уже о том, что одна лишь попытка может стоить ей жизни. Так ничего и не решив, Неофит забывается беспокойным болезненным сном без кокона прямо на каменистом полу хижины.

Сквозь щели в двери проникает зеленый свет луны, когда она просыпается, резко, как будто ее толкнули. Ей снилось, будто рядом кто-то есть и разговаривает с ней - но в хижине только тени и паутина. Снаружи тоже пусто. Ее лусус еще не вернулся, и почему-то на долю секунды Неофит чувствует страх. Это довольно жуткое место. Суеверные тролли передают из уст в уста рассказы о том, что здесь поселилась сама Демоница, Служанка Смерти: увидевший ее становится проклятым и несет погибель и неудачу не только себе, но и всем, кого знает. В любой другой момент Неофит назвала бы эти мифы глупой выдумкой, но было бы глупо оставаться упертым скептиком после того, что она видела. Может быть, она в самом деле имеет дело с чем-то сверхъестественным? Может быть, медальон является настоящим магическим артефактом? Возможно ли, что он не только меняет свои физические свойства, но и воздействует как-то на психику того, кто его носит? Значит ли это, что если она не избавится от медальона, то сама пойдет убивать Великого Высшекровку, прямо как ее напарница полторы вариации назад?

Из всех преступлений наибольший гнев вызывало у нее лишь злоупотребление контролем разума. Она не будет бездумной куклой Пророка-Бунтаря - пусть даже некоторые его идеи ей близки и симпатичны. Поэтому она снимает медальон, собираясь закопать его в сухой земле снаружи, у кольца пожелтевшего без регулярного полива газона, и оставить его здесь навсегда. Забыть всю эту историю как страшный сон. Может, она и правда слетает на Серебряный архипелаг и отдохнет нормально хотя бы раз в жизни… Но медальон дрожит в зажатом кулаке, вибрирует и бьется, как пойманная птица. Разжав пальцы, Неофит наблюдает, как он медленно поднимается, паря над ее ладонью. А затем щипает себя на всякий случай. Так сильно, что назавтра выступает синяк.

***  
За те несколько часов, что Неофит следует по джуглям за парящим в воздухе медальоном, она успевает сделать несколько предположений о происходящем и тут же отмести их в силу несостоятельности или невероятности. Залежи магнитной руды поблизости? Гравитационная аномалия? Но почему же, когда она встречает на своем пути препятствие, медальон застывает на одном месте? Как будто… ждет ее. Псионика? Это значит, что кто-то должен уметь перемещать предметы силой мысли с огромного расстояния, а подобным даром, говорят, не обладает даже Навигатор Императрицы. К тому же она вполне уверена, что никто не преследовал ее дракона после вылета из Залива Черепов. На много миль вокруг нет ни одной живой души, кроме, быть может, диких зверей.

Выпутавшись из ветвей очередного колючего куста, которых тут растет великое множество, Неофит замечает, что медальон завис перед входом в пещеру. Из черноты несет сыростью и холодом. Неофит отламывает внушительных размеров сук ближайшего дерева, который будет служить ей факелом. Затем достает меч из трости на всякий случай и делает шаг внутрь.

Первые минуты приходится передвигаться, согнувшись, едва не на четвереньках, но затем стены и потолок пещеры раздаются вширь. Медальон все так же летит впереди, словно маяк, направляющий корабль к берегу в ужасную бурю. Но что ждет ее на этом берегу? Пламя факела освещает одну из стен, всю покрытую какими-то едва читаемыми закорючками. Неофит ведет по буквам пальцем, пока не натыкается на кое-что знакомое. Знак Мученика.

Неужели… неужели это та самая пещера?

Медальон с тихим звяканьем падает на землю. Вздрогнув, Неофит направляет свет факела в сторону звука и видит два больших желтых глаза в темноте. Готовая поверить во все страшные сказки, которые слышала в детстве, она едва не роняет меч, подумав, что сама Смерть заманила ее в свое логово. Маленькая рука тянется к медальону, лежащему на земле, бережно поднимает его. В круг света от факела выходит невысокая женщина с длинными спутанными волосами.  
\- Здравствуй. Наконец-то ты пришла. Я Ученица.

***  
Неофит не помнит, сколько прошло дней и ночей с тех пор, как она зашла в пещеру, она не может есть и спать. И магия здесь не при чем. Целыми часами она бродит с факелом по пещере, читая подлинную историю Мученика. И после того, как до нее долетали лишь обрывки сплетен, рассказанные шепотом, украдкой где-нибудь в темных коридорах дворцов, это словно прыжок в холодную воду.

Все было иначе. Все было гораздо сложнее, чем это звучит из уст имперских прислужников, и одновременно проще. Заповеди Неклейменого, наверное, потому и вели за собой целые армии низшекровок: они были близки и понятны всем, как будто одним легким движением снимали с глаз невидимую паутину лжи, которую Императрицы вместе с высшими кастами плели в течение сотен вариаций. Неудивительно, что Снисхождение так сильно хотела его убить и предать забвению все, что он когда-либо говорил и делал.

Ученица потратила остаток своей жизни на то, чтобы запечатлеть его историю на стенах этой пещеры; чтобы передать ее потомкам. Теперь ее время истекает: сама она не сможет этого сделать, она уже стара и скоро умрет. Поэтому она использовала одно заклинание, которым владели старейшие женщины ее лесного племени. Тогда к ней пришла Лизера. Несмотря на то, что по ее венам текла благородная лазурная кровь, она искренне прониклась учениями Мученика и перешла на сторону настоящей Справедливости. Но бывшая напарница Неофит была слишком безрассудной, она все хотела сделать сама, забрать себе одной славу сопротивления. Она покусилась на жизнь Великого Высшекровного и потерпела неудачу. Стала убийцей, за которым тянутся кровавые следы, привлекая внимание ищеек Императрицы. Это совсем не то, чего бы хотел Неклейменый, если бы был жив.

Неофит недоумевает – неужели повстанцы не стремились бы уничтожить главного тирана Альтернии после Снисхождения, самого предводителя Смехубийц? Ученица улыбается, на ее испещренном глубокими морщинами лице играют блики пламени от костра. Нет, говорит, она. Если бы ее дорогой возлюбленный был жив, он действовал бы совсем по-другому. Если не получается победить противника в открытом бою, ты не крадешься в его улей, как крыса, чтобы убить во сне. Даже изверги вроде Высшекровного и Снисхождения заслуживают справедливого суда. Смутившись, Неофит спрашивает, что же тогда она может сделать, чтобы продолжить дело Мученика. Чем она может быть полезна, если не своим острым мечом? Ученица бросает в костер пару поленьев. Пускай твоим оружием будет Разум, отвечает она после долгого молчания. А затем называет ее по имени, которое Неофит никогда не слышала.

***  
Спустя несколько ночей Ученица говорит, что Неофит пора возвращаться. У Высшекровного скоро будет для нее новое задание. Неофит решает даже не уточнять, откуда старая тролль может это знать, и не сомневается, что это правда. После всего увиденного и услышанного она может только верить. У выхода из пещеры она спрашивает о том, что занимало ее мысли все эти дни и ночи. Спрашивает, как ей сделать свой Разум оружием Справедливости. Как вообще возможно сделать это в мире, где Справедливость вряд ли значит хоть что-то, а сама она не в силах это изменить.

Ученица надевает на нее медальон со знаком Мученика. Она говорит, что сражаться можно, просто оставаясь в живых и передавая проповеди Неклейменого тем, кто хочет слушать. В мире, где черное называют белым, иногда важно хотя бы просто видеть, где правда, а где ложь. Впрочем, она сама поймет все, когда ее глаза откроются.

Но ведь ее глаза открыты, удивляется Неофит. Ученица улыбается и задувает пламя на факеле. Все погружается во тьму.  
Когда она выходит на поверхность, то сперва не понимает, в чем дело. Двулунный перигей никогда не был таким светлым… Когда правда наконец доходит до нее, уже слишком поздно. Убийственно яркие лучи восходящего солнца впиваются в ее глаза, жаля раскаленными мечами, и она кричит от боли, падая на землю. Неофит пытается найти вход в пещеру, но не видит ничего, лишь алую пелену. Из последних сил она шлет мысленный призыв своему лусусу и затем теряет сознание, уронив голову на скрещенные руки.

***  
Мраморный пол в зале для приемов во дворце Великого Высшекровного весь залит фиолетовой кровью морского обитателя. После новоприобретенной «слепоты» другие чувства Неофита невероятно обострились, и она едва выносит острый запах только что выпотрошенного тела. Высшекровный держит на ладони окровавленный изогнутый рог очередного неудачливого тролля, который посмел быть недостаточно забавным в его присутствии, будто взвешивает его. Он говорит, что красная повязка на глазах очень идет ей. Она теперь словно настоящая Справедливость, которая карает виновных, не глядя на цвет их крови. Прямо как он. Неофит слышит хриплый неприятный смех. Но шутки в сторону. Высшекровный протягивает ей пухлую папку с личным делом преступницы. Чем скорее эта мерзавка предстанет перед судом Его Светлости, тем лучше. Неофит молча кивает и выходит из зала.

Дело на Маркизу Спиннерет Майндфенг скорее похоже на увлекательный приключенческий роман, чем на сухой отчет о преступлениях. Грабеж, убийства, захват территорий, принадлежащих Империи, мошенничество, шантаж, злоупотребление контролем разума. Неофит даже забывает следить за временем, пока читает. Собирая вещи для экспедиции к морю, она недоумевает, что же сподвигло Высшекровных привлечь Королеву Пиратов к ответу именно сейчас? Многие вариации она терроризировала моря Альтернии, и им было все равно. Все же их замыслы для нее непостижимы. Пусть даже ее глаза теперь открыты по-настоящему.

Огневик ждет ее на улице, белая чешуя мерцает в свете двух лун. Неофит идет к нему по освещенному факелами двору казармы. Другие Законокаратели смотрят на нее, кто с уважением, а кто со страхом. Она знает, какие слухи про нее ходят. О том, что она обладает сверхъестественными способностями, которые проявились после несчастного случая с солнцем. О том, что она с легкость вскрывает тайные замыслы преступников, будто видит их насквозь. Зовут ее Багровый Взор. Боятся. Их глаза еще не открылись. Пока что. Подойдя к дракону, она украдкой сжимает под одеждой медальон. Он отвечает ей вспышкой приятного тепла.

Неофит улыбается, расценивая это как добрый знак, и запрыгивает на спину Огневика.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Битвы пейрингов фандома Хоумстак: http://homestuck.diary.ru/?tag=5402527


End file.
